falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Feel Like a Kid Again
}} Feel Like A Kid Again is a challenge in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Challenge requirements The Courier must find the 20 Ralphie the robot posters hidden throughout the Divide. Locations Hopeville & Collapsed Overpass # On the wall next to the pod where ED-E can be found in the Hopeville missile silo bunker. # After leaving the silo bunker, travel north west to the Solitare gas station and in the garage on the wall next to a workbench. # Inside the Hopeville women's barracks, far wall. # Outside the Hopeville Missile Base Headquarters on the north side of the building. # In the marked men camp, on the side of the building furthest south-east. # Upstairs at the marked men guard outpost, on the outside of the rear wall accessible by a catwalk. # In the basement of the marked men guard outpost, next to some hanged skeletons. # Inside a locked gate, opened by the warehouse stash key (with some writing on the wall), northeast of marked men supply outpost and south of the collapsed overpass tunnel entrance. # Enter the collapsed overpass tunnel, located inside the trailer of the first overturned truck immediately to the left. High Road & Ashton ' # In the Crow's Nest by the NCR riot police corpse, near the fast travel point. # On the outside of the building containing the [[Snow globe - Lonesome Road|''Lonesome Road snow globe]] at the Junction 7 rest stop. It is directly in front of the fast travel point. # Along the road east of the Ashton silo control station entrance, in a blown out building opposite of Bonesaw's marked men camp, on the second level on one of the central pillars. '''The Courier's Mile # In the Courier's Mile east and south of the entrance, on the first floor (not ground level) of the remains of a building. The building is the large one just beyond the barber pole, and the poster can be seen from there. Road to Ulysses' Temple # In Sunstone Tower on the third floor behind a bookcase. # Inside the Third Street Municipal Building second level, on the back wall beyond the dead NCR soldier wearing Elite riot gear. # In the two-story building opposite the Third Street Municipal Building, upstairs. Turn right; it will be behind some filing cabinets. # In the buried buildings just before entering the Boxwood Hotel roof, on the wall behind the bed. # Inside the wastewater treatment plant, in the office with the manager's terminal. # On the wall outside the waste disposal station, to the right of the entrance. # In the building across the water due south from the waste disposal station on the wall behind some bookshelves close to a workbench. Effects Grants 100 XP upon completion. Gallery Ralphie poster EDE.jpg|Hopeville silo bunker entrance Ralphie poster womens barracks.jpg|Hopeville women's barracks Ralphie poster Solitare.jpg|Solitare gas station Ralphie poster Headquarters.jpg|Hopeville Missile Base Headquarters Ralphie poster MM camp.jpg|Marked men camp Ralphie poster MM guard outpost.jpg|Marked men guard outpost Ralphie poster basement.jpg|Its basement Ralphie poster warehouse.jpg|Warehouse Ralphie poster tunnel trailer.jpg|Collapsed overpass tunnel Ralphie poster Crows Nest.jpg|The Crow's Nest Ralphie poster Junction 7 RS.jpg|Junction 7 rest stop Ralphie poster Bonesaw.jpg|Near Ashton silo control station Ralphie poster Courier's Mile.jpg|The Courier's Mile Ralphie poster Sunstone Tower.jpg|Sunstone Tower Ralphie poster Municipal Building.jpg|Third Street Municipal Building Ralphie poster MB filing cabinets.jpg|Building across Ralphie poster Buried Buildings.jpg|Buried buildings Ralphie poster Wastewater TP.jpg|Wastewater treatment plant Ralphie poster Waste DS.jpg|Outside Waste disposal station Ralphie poster Ulysses Temple.jpg|Near Ulysses' Temple Category:Lonesome Road challenges ru:Возвращение в детство